1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates extinguishing methods utilizing 1-Bromo-1,1,2,2-tetra-fluoroethane, HCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 Br.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of certain bromine, chlorine and iodine-containing halogenated chemical agents for the extinguishment of fires is common. These agents are in general thought to be effective due to their interference with the normal chain reactions responsible for flame propagation. It is taught in the art that the effectiveness of the halogens is in the order I&gt;Br&gt;Cl&gt;F, for example, C. L. Ford, in Halooenated Fire Suooressants, R. G. Gann, ed., ACS Symposium Series 16.
The use of iodine-containing compounds as fire extinguishing agents has been avoided primarily due to the expense of their manufacture or due to toxicity considerations. The three fire extinguishing agents presently in common use are all bromine-containing compounds, bromotrifluoromethane (CF.sub.3 Br), bromochlorodifluoromethane (CF.sub.2 BrBI), and dibromotetrafluoroethane (BrCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 Br). Although a number of compounds have been considered as potential extinguishing agents, 1-bromo-1,1,2,2-tetrafluoro-ethane is not among them.
Although the above named bromine or chlorine-containing agents are effective in extinguishing fires, totally halogenated agents such as CF.sub.3 Br and CF.sub.2 BrCl, containing bromine or chlorine are asserted by some to be capable of the destruction of the earth's protective ozone layer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for extinguishing fires that extinguishes fires as rapidly and effectively as the presently employed agents, and is environmentally safe with respect to ozone depletion.